16 sai Natsu  Seifuku no Jouji: Twilight version
by Biah Higurashi Taisho
Summary: O que você faria pra ser tocada por seu verdadeiro amor? Aguentaria ser um brinquedo? uma amiga colorida enquanto ele espera o retorno de quem ele ama?


**Twilight não me pertence e sim a Stephenie Meyer apesar que eu não reclamaria de ter um Emmert, um Jasper ou um Carlisle pra mim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- 16 sai Natsu - Seifuku no Jouji -**

_Twilight version_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No verão do meu primeiro ano no ensino médio...**

**Uma única frase expressada pela pessoa que eu amava...**

- Bella – me chamou carinhosamente – Eu estou saindo com alguem agora – e completou sorrindo.

...**Me levou a sentir algo próximo a loucura...**

**..****.E essas palavras me consumiram daquele dia em diante.**

**Já faz um ano desde aquele dia...**

**Verão quando eu tinha 16**

- Bom dia Ed – Eu disse quando cheguei perto dele .

- Bella toma aqui o dever de casa de matemática – ele falou já jogando o caderno pra mim.

- Eh? Como você sabia que eu não tinha feito? - disse sorindo.

- Eu conheço você sabia que ia esquecer – explicou ele.

- Muito Obrigada, mas em troca você vai ter que me deixar ajudar você em alguma matéria que ache difícil, apesar que isso é quase impossível – eu falei fazendo careta, do jeito que ele era inteligente nunca precisaria de ajuda.

- Você não muda mesmo, desde pequena sempre a mesma – comentou ele enquanto bagunçava o meu cabelo.

- Edward – Meu coração apertou ao ouvir aquela voz, a voz da garota que me tirou o meu maior sonho, a voz da namorada dele.

- Tenho que ir depois conversamos mais – Ele já estava longe quando disse, correndo pra ela sorrindo.

- Bom dia vamos rápido pra sala tá muito quente aqui fora – Ouvi ao longe ela falando enquanto ele a abraçava, como queria eu estar naqueles braços.

- Nossa eles se amam mesmo, é tão fofo ver eles juntos – Disse Jéssica uma colega de classe que viu a cena acima também, forcei um sorriso e respondi.

- Sim eles são bem bonitos juntos – disse sabendo que pro meu coração era mentira.

**… ****Depois das aulas...**

- "Argh a reunião do conselho estudantil demorou demais, agora tá tard..." - Não consegui completar o raciocínio pois escutei "ele" me chamar.

- Bella! - ele estava sentado dentro da sala de aula, provavelmente ninguém o veria ali mas eu tive que voltar pra buscar o meu material.

- HuH? Que que você ainda tá fazendo aqui? - Já era tarde as aulas tinham acabado a mais de uma hora, porque ele ainda estava ali?

- Já tá tão tarde assim? - disse ele pensativo enquanto olhava pra janela.

- Um pouco, tá esperando a Tanya? - Perguntei achando que já sabia a resposta, ele era sempre tão atencioso com ela.

- Na verdade não, nos decidimos dar um tempo, estávamos brigando de mais, então vamos sair da vista um do outro por um mês. - Foi quando um brilho de esperança me alcançou, eu simplesmente não me segurei, pulei em cima dele o agarrando, o beijando mas ele me empurrou assustado.

- PARE...! Você pirou?

- Ed vamos ser amigos "coloridos"

- O QUÊ? O que você está dizendo? Você tá bem?

- Bom, você está livre por um mês. Não está? Então está tudo bem, né? E eu não tenho um namorado no momento então...

- Pare de ser boba, eu estou indo pra casa

- Edward, eu estou falando sério. Seja meu amigo colorido ok? - Eu disse séria, não sei se foi o tom de voz mas algo nos olhos dele me disse que ele tinha aceitado, parei de pensar e o puxei pro chão já o agarrando.

- Bella! Bella para... - ele dizia mas eu sabia que ele não resistiria por muito tempo.

- Se solta Ed, relaxa e aproveita – disse pegando a mão dele e colocando no me seio ainda que por cima do uniforme.

- … Por que? Por que diabos... - e ele parou de resistir simplesmente abriu minha blusa com força e fez o mesmo com o sutiã, tinha um olhar feroz, não foi delicado, me apoiou no chão e pôs-se a sugar e mordiscar os meus seios, era um caleidoscópio de sentimentos: alegria, tristeza, dor e prazer, ele me sugava como um bebê faminto enquanto suas mãos viajavam pelo meu corpo, pôs sua mão por debaixo da minha saia e colocou seus dedos dentro de mim, de forma rude mais deliciosa, eu o arranhava por cima das roupas até que consegui por as mãos por debaixo de sua camisa, sei uma mão deixar o meu corpo pra abrir a própria calça, empurrou minha calcinha pro lado e entrou em mim com impeto, com toda a força que tinha no corpo, mas não doeu e eu vi algo no olhar dele que eu não pude identificar, algo forte e perigoso, algo que só me fez ama-lo mais, ele entrava e saia do meu corpo rápido e forte até que desabamos exaustos com a força do orgasmo. Não dessemos uma única palavra enquanto nos arrumávamos. Quando fiquei pronta forcei um sorriso inocente e disse.

- Vejo você amanhã Ed – eu o deixei ali sentado no chão amparado pela parede e ele não me dirigiu uma palavra, só ficou quieto e de cabeça baixa. Eu sai rápido e me pus a caminho de casa enquanto chorava por finalmente ter conseguido colocar minhas mãos nele, mesmo que ele não sinta nada por mim, Eu finalmente consegui a coisa que eu mais queria: ser tocada por ele.

No dia seguinte foi bem normal, apesar do Ed está ainda mais calado que antes, eu tirei mais uma nota vermelha em matemática e ele como sempre me ensinou a matéria, só uma frase dele me disse que tudo aqui tinha sido real e que iria acontecer novamente.

- Ei! Vamos realmente fazer aqui novamente hoje. - ele disse enquanto apertava o meu braço.

- Sim, nos vamos. Depois da escola Ok? - Eu disse como se fosse algo normal, normal era a última coisa que seria pra mim mas...

**Essa é a única forma de ter o Edward pra mim, mesmo que por pouco tempo, mesmo que eu esteja sendo usada...**

- Você está atrasado! - Reclamei sentada em cima da mesa do professor – Então podemos começar não é? - Eu disse enquanto me aproximava pra beijá-lo.

- Pare com isso! - Eu o soltei assustada depois dessa frase dele mas, ele completou e eu não sei se senti mais alivio ou agonia – Me desculpe mas eu não consigo beijar você.

- Ah, sim beijar é só pra namorada não é? Como você é antiquado.

- Quieta! - e ele me atacou e novamente foi rude, bruto e delicioso.

**… ****Eu me Pergunto se o Edward pensa nela enquanto fica comigo... **

**...me pergunto se ele se sente culpado por tudo isso... **

**...me pergunto se ele a toma da mesma forma que faz comigo... **

**...Eu vou enlouquecer de ciúmes...**

Quase um mês se passou assim, com ele parecendo duas pessoas diferentes: o meu amigo de sempre que nunca tocaria em mim e o homem que me tomava dentro daquela sala.

Sempre carinhoso comigo quando é o meu amigo, sempre bruto quando me toma.

**… ****Não me dê esperanças...**

Hoje o nosso trato chega ao fim, pôs chegou o fim do tempo do namoro dele, eu sei que ele vai voltar pra ela, eles estavam conversando, rindo, tão solto com ela, tão charmoso... vi tudo daqui dessa janela da sala

- Tudo bem? Tem algo de interessante acontecendo? - Tanya me perguntou por me vê olhando pra janela, pouco tempo depois de eu os ver juntos

- Eu não sou feia né? Seja honesta.. eu estou acima do normal né? Minha personalidade é boa também, pra ser franca eu sou a típica boa garota não é? Mas... eu não sou. Falta algo em mim... é por isso que o Ed escolheu você.

- Eh.. Bella você gosta do...

- Você sabe, isso deve ser meio assustador de escutar mas, as vezes desejo que todas as outras garotas exceto eu morram. Porque se elas morressem o Ed iria poder olhar só para mim, não é? Ele não... iria..? - mesmo depois que eu disse tudo isso ela não gritou, não fez nada, simplesmente ficou do meu lado quieta enquanto eu chorava.

**… ****Mesmo que tenhamos feito aquilo, ele ainda está fora de alcance... o coração do Edward não me aceitará...**

- Você está atrasada.. espere tem uma folha no seu cabelo – ele disse se aproximando logo depois pra tirar a folha do meu cabelo.

- "Não chegue tão perto Ed ou eu posso não me segurar mais, não me faça desabar perto de você" - eu pensava comigo mesma. E de repente ele me viu, me olhou como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse de verdade.

- Ed?

- Você... tem olhos castanhos não?

- hã?

- Espera... essa é a cor natural do seu cabelo também? Eu achei que você pintava.

- QU..QUE DROGA? VOCÊ NÃO SABIA? NÓS NOS CONHECEMOS DESDE PEQUENOS! - eu gritei irritada

- Falha minha, falha minha – ele tentava me acalmare enquanto ria da minha irritação

- Edward você tem olhos verdes hein? Você nunca pintou seu cabelo, certo? - Eu disse percebendo o que estava acontecendo.

- Então você sabe dessas coisas heeeeiin?

- Hmph! Não é o que eu quis dizer. Você nunca reparou em mim, você deve ser cego!

- Ei eu já pedi desculpas.

- Eu sei deixa pra lá

- … bem você tem a pele clara

**A covinha que aparece quando ele fica tímido,**

- … pervertido

**Suas mãos ásperas de jogar basquete no ensino fundamental,**

- O quê? Você está me dizendo isso agora? 'gota

**E como ele toca o seu cabelo quando se sente envergonhado...**

- Estou.. - eu disse desanimada

**Eu lembro de TUDO.**

- Eu realmente nunca havia reparado essas coisas sobre você antes. - Ele falava olhando diretamente pra mim.

**Eu sei tudo sobre você, Edward.**

- mesmo que tenhamos sempre sido próximos – continuou e passou a fazer carinho nos meus cabelos. - Eu sinto como se fosse a primeira vez que eu te vejo de verdade Bella.

**...Ele... **

**Me vê... **

**Por favor, por favor olhe mais pra mim e se apaixone por mim de uma vez**

- Você é tããão lento! Afff.

- É – ele se limitou a concordar

**Eu estou lentamente ficando mesquinha. Por favor... me escolha. Eu continuo desejando. Mas, o tempo não espera ninguém... Eu irei fugir desse amor**

- Nos vamos parar de nos ver depois de hoje?

- Sim. Bom. Claro amanhã acaba o seu "tempo" de um Mês... você está pensando em ser meu amigo colorido até o ultimo minuto, mesmo planejando voltar pra ela? Eu me diverti. Eu espero que faça as pazes com a sua namorada. Até logo. - Eu sorria enquanto por dentro eu estava destroçada, tentei sair da sala.

- ESPERA! POR QUE? POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? EU NÃO TENHO NENHUMA OPINIÃO NO ASSUNTO? - ele me puxou pelo braço gritando comigo, eu puxei o meu braço pra longe dele.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! - Eu gritei também – Ed, eu sempre gostei de você. Eu continuava me perguntando "por que eu não contei para ele?", há um ano atras quando você me disse que estava saindo com alguem, eu fiquei me torturando por não ter me confessado pra você... então eu decidi aquele dia... que se você ficasse solteiro novamente eu não iria esconder meus sentimentos por você. Mesmo que isso significasse que você me odiasse ou simplesmente não me quisesse. Eu queria ser a pessoas mais próxima a você, mesmo que fosse somente por um momento. Mas, Eu não estou satisfeita em ser só amiga colorida, me desculpe... por sempre fazer essas coisas egoístas... Eu te amo... Adeus Ed – E eu fui embora, pra mais tarde voltar pra aquela mesma sala, pra olhar pra mesma janela.

**...Ed eu te amo, te amo muito. Eu sempre, sempre amei. Não existem palavras que expressariam meu amor por você...**

**...No verão quanto eu tinha 16, tudo acabou, eu nunca vou ser amada pelo Ed, nunca mais serie tomada por ele... **

Naquela janela eu estava chorando. E ele me abraçou

- Bella... - disse com uma voz calma enquanto ele me abraçava por trás, me apertando contra o seu corpo

- Ed mas como..?

- Eu voltei pra estar com você novamente, Bella.

- o que você está dizendo? Quero dizer você e sua namorada deviam estar...

- Eu terminei com ela, quando estou com ela tudo que eu consigo fazer é pensar em você. Eu fico me lembrando das suas lágrimas, seus cabelos ou seus olhos e coisas desse tipo...

- Isso é triste mas... eu estou tão feliz, eu sei que sou uma pessoa dissimulada, eu estou sempre fugindo, sou toda atrapalhada e eu sei o quão má eu sou mas, realmente me faz feliz você ter voltado.

- Boba. - ele me deu um cascudo me fazendo rir – Eu já sei de todas as suas falhas, mas está tudo bem comigo eu aceito tudo. As falhas... e as qualidades. Eu só tenho olhos pra você

**.**

**Verão quando eu tinha 16... na sala onde nosso calor permanecia, onde eu podia ouvir risos distantes e onde nosso cado de amor começou... um beijo marcou o inicio do nosso amor real...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Oi gente, bem essa historia não é minha, na verdade é a adaptação de um mangá (que por sinal é lindo demais)chamado 17 sai Natsu - Seifuku no Jouji, eu achei que combinava comigo, também achei que era algo que combinava com o casal, a mangaká é a Watanabe Shiho, a historia foi publicada na revista Cheese e foi traduzida pelo Mangá Space, a maior parte das frases que estão aqui são dó próprio mangá algumas vezes adaptadas pra ficar mais fluido. Bem espero que vocês tenham historia aki não foi betada então tah cheia de erros, acho que jah falei demais então, se puderem e quiserem deixar uma reviewzinha pra mim eu ia adorar =D . Tchau genteee Ah eu nem me apresentei Muito prazer eu sou a Biah Higurashi Taishou ou soh Biah Taichou. Ai eu botei Twilight version porque eu postei essa historia tbm com o Sesshoumaru e a Rin do anime Inuyasha, bem eu toh me extendendo de novo byee.

B.

.

.

.

.

Owari = Fim

17 sai Natsu - Seifuku no Jouji = 17° Verão – meu único caso (ou romance)


End file.
